


Karkat: Be a Cheerleader

by EctoHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: As well as some others but Karkat matters more then them, Bottom Karkat Vantas, Cheerleader Karkat Vantas, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Humiliation, Johnkat shipper Dave, M/M, Top John Egbert, Track John Egbert, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHeir/pseuds/EctoHeir
Summary: Karkat hates Dave with his entire being. He thought that the other was his friend but when Dave forces him to wear a cheerleader uniform to cheer on John, aka his long-standing crush, at his track meet it was clear Dave wasn't really his friend. Track doesn't even have cheerleaders but somehow he got permission to do all of this and had forced Karkat into it.Dave is trying to get his friends to finally realize that they like each other or at least to get rid of that tension between them by fucking once and then never talking about it again. Then when his first original plan fails because they are oblivious and dumb, he decides to move into plan B, which he's hoping works a lot better.John just wants to finish this meet in a way that doesn't embarrass him.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Jade Harley, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Karkat: Be a Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot longer then I thought that it would be. This was going to be just some cute fluff between two hopeless idiots with Dave trying to get them together. Then it evolved to be over 6 thousand words and my first smut posted here. Also, this took me only three days to write. This got me to write so I'm not going to complain. Also got me to post something here finally. I'm not the best at smut but is that going to stop me from writing more? No. So get ready for some more smut coming your way.

How the hell did I get myself into this situation Karkat had been asking himself this entire week.  
Dave had gotten the idea for John’s next track meet, a few of them would cheer for him. That in itself wasn't that bad if it wasn’t the fact that he wanted to do more of actual cheerleader cheering instead of just cheering him on from the sidelines.  
Then of course, because that wasn’t humiliating enough, he wanted all of them in actually cheerleading uniforms, skirts and all. Karkat had tried his best to veto that, but of course, he was outvoted, because they all wanted to see him suffer. And he was pretty sure that there was no other reason for them making all four of them wear skirts.  
Dave and Jade just had to humiliate him because they were his best friends. Rose was the only one that he wasn’t sure about. It might have been the fact of Kanya, his childhood best friend as well as Rose’s girlfriend.  
But now it was the day of and Karkat was freaking out.  
He and John hadn’t really talked until him and Dave had become friends in middle school. He had known who John was as he was such a loud person and had been since they were in the same kindergarten class. He hated the others optimism but they didn’t have any classes together beyond that.  
Then he and Dave became friends in middle school. Karkat still didn’t know how the hell they had become friends. He thought that the other was annoying but it was probably just the fact that he and Dave sat next to each other in almost every class they had and the other had just stuck to him like a leach.  
And John and Dave were best friends and had been since they were young. At first, Karkat’s hate for the other one had shown up once more. Then he and John were set up as partners for several projects and that hatred slowly turned to tolerance to an eventual huge very small crush.  
It didn’t help that John had been going through a huge “I’m definitely not gay” thing at the time. So instead all of Karkat’s feelings for the boy got bottled up and thrown in the metaphorical ocean.  
But recently John seemed to have come to grips that he wasn’t the token straight in their friend group, coming out as bi. No one was really surprised except for Karkat of course. It wasn’t really that he was surprised so much as he had been ignoring anything that had come with Johns's sexuality.  
Karkat kind of wished that the other had decided not to tell him that he was attracted to males as now every interaction with John, made it so that he was questioning if John had any kind of feelings for him.  
He was pretty sure that was why Dave was not only making him wear a skirt to cheer on his several-year crush but he intentionally gave him a size that was super short. It somehow fit him perfectly around the waist but was borderline showing his ass. It almost seemed like Dave had cut it so that it would intentionally show off every part of his ass. Luckily though they came with shorts under them.  
“As I’ve told you several times, there is not enough time to order another one and have it come in in time,” Dave said, clearly getting more and more irritated with him. But Karkat felt like the other deserved it for intentionally getting him a size too small.  
“Why can’t I just wear shorts?” Karkat fired back, his arms crossed across his chest. Dave rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips before replying.  
Because I’m not wearing shorts and it would be weird if I’m not wearing them but you are. It’s consistency.” Dave said, acting as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
“So what? Why the fuck do you think that I care about what everyone thinks? Especially when it comes to whether or not I’m wearing a shirt that shows off way more then I would like it to.”  
Well, it’s not like you are going to be anyone in the air or anything like that. No one is going to see anything.” Dave said, waving the other off, “Unless of course you or John get your fucking act together and finally fuck.”  
Karkat felt himself flush bright red, just like he did every time. It was something that everyone in his life liked to inform him of all the time. “Shut up dick.”  
“Come on. Everyone knows that you and John like each other. I know more than anyone, at least about you. I have to hear about you complain all the time about anything and everything to do with John. You two just need to get your act together.” Dave said. Karkat didn’t really know what else to say but he knew that there was no way that Dave was going to give in so he just stomped off.  
Dave rolled his eyes but turned back to his music-making as he had been interrupted by a certain grumpy friend of his.  
Karkat slumped against his door once he had walked into the house. He was really glad that no one was home right now. If Kankri saw him slumped up against the door like some lovesick teen in one of the many teen rom-coms that he loved to read, he would have given Karkat a very big talk about something that Karkat wouldn’t pay attention to. And then his Dad would try to give him some spiritual crap about how God is always watching and would somehow think that would solve all of his problems. He didn’t really want to tell him just yet that he didn’t believe in God. As much as he pretended to hate his dad, he didn’t really want to tell him.  
He shucked off his shoes, making his way upstairs and cleaning his room once he realized the time. He and John were currently partnered up on a Biology project which Karkat was kind of grateful for this time. John was planning on being a biologist and going to college for biology which meant that he was good at the subject.  
Karkat, on the other hand, hated the subject with every fiber of his being. It was typically how he hated things though. He didn’t normally hate things just a small bit, he either loved something or hated it so much.  
But his room was almost always a mess and as much as he tried to deny it, he did still have a very large small crush on John, even if he had tried his hardest to get rid of it. And he did want to impress the other and he didn’t think that a messy room was really the way to the other's heart.  
He collapsed on his bed the moment that he was done, closing his eyes and glad that he was finally finished with the task. Then, of course, the bell rang. He jumped up, running down to the door.  
The moment that he got in front of the door, he paused for a moment, taking a breath and smoothing out his hair. He then reached out, opening up the door to find John standing there, his hand up as if he was going to ring the doorbell once more and his bag thrown over his shoulder.  
“Hey, Karkat!” John said, giving the other the big smile that made Karkat all the girls swoon.  
“Hey,” Karkat said, stepping back to let the other in. John, already knowing how this works as this was not their first project together (Karkat was pretty sure that their teachers were trying to set them up and had been for a while), just walked on up to the other’s room.  
After a while of intense studying and when they had almost finished the project, John had fallen backward where he was sitting on the others bed, groaning. Karkat looked up from his computer, raising an eyebrow from his own place on the floor.  
“Too much studying,” John complained making Karkat roll his eyes and contemplate his own feelings, wondering why the hell was it this dumb ass that he had feelings for.  
“We haven’t been here that long,” Karkat said and John groaned once more.  
“We’ve been here for 2 hours.” He said, looking at his watch. He then sighed before packing up his things and Karkat raised an eyebrow. “I’ve got to get to my meet.”  
Karkat nodded his face flushing without his consent. He just hoped that John didn’t notice, but he didn’t think he would as he was super oblivious.  
Then John turned to him, asked, “Are you going to be there?” He sounded almost nervous to Karkat. Karkat chalked it up to his imagination though. He could almost hear Dave screaming in his ear but he just waved the other out of his head.  
“Yeah,” Karkat said, cursing himself at the crack that he could hear in his voice and the flush he could feel on his face. But it was all worth it as he watched the others face brighten up. It almost made up for the fact that he would embarrass himself not only in front of John but the whole school.  
He waved the other off, heading back into his house once he could no longer see John. He sighed before grabbing his own stuff so he could head over to Rose’s house so that they could all get ready together. 

\------------

He couldn’t believe that he had let Dave talk him into all of this.  
Here he was, on a Saturday evening, dressed like a sorority girl going for a slutty cheerleader Halloween costume in front of everyone. His face was almost permanently flushed a bright red, looking around anxiously, to see who was there.  
Up in the stands, he could see Terezi sitting with her phone out, very clearly filming him and arguing with Gamzee who was sitting next to her, clearly high out of his mind. His flushed even more as Gamzee spotted that he had noticed them and had started to wave viciously and yelling at him. He shot the other the middle finger before turning back around.  
Even not looking over at them, he could hear Vriska, Terezi’s girlfriend, cackling away, most likely having just seen him in his very slutty looking get up. His face flushed even more, knowing that he was never going to hear the end of it from either Vriska or Terezi. He would just murder Dave. Especially because while he was going to get a ton of shit for it, Terezi was just going to say that it was one of the best ideas or something like that.  
Now he was just biting his lip, waiting for John to come out of the changing room along with the other track members. He knew that that was really going to be the thing that might kill him. And as far as he knew, Dave hadn’t said anything to John about any of this, so any reaction that he had to seeing Karkat them in the outfits would be his genuine reaction.  
He was pretty sure that after today he was going to die of embarrassment. As much as Dave said that John liked him as more than a friend, Karkat was pretty sure that he was wrong. Dave didn’t really know anything about relationships. He and Jade had to be pushed together by none other than Karkat. Which meant that he had no authority on Karkat’s love life.  
When he been contemplating his love life or more of lack of one, the announcer had said that the track members were finally coming out, going over to stretch before the actual meet.  
This was it, he thought, knowing that this was when his life was over. He was going to die here on this very crowded and bright track.  
Out came all of the track members. It took Karkat a moment to find John in the crowd of people, but he eventually found him as one of the tallest people of the group. It was hard to lose him for too long in a crowd because of his height, which he had inherited from his dad. Or at least that’s what he said. There really wasn’t any evidence for or against because of the fact that his mother wasn’t present.  
John looked into the stands, clearly upset about something, waving at Vriska who he was still friends with even after their pretty bad break up. He squinted as one of the girls most likely pointed down at where Karkat and co were as he looked down at where they were standing on the sidelines.  
It took him a moment to comprehend everything that he was seeing. The group of makeshift cheerleaders could tell once he realized when his eyes widened, his mouth formed an o shape, and his face flushed.  
Jade waved at him almost as violently as Gamzee had earlier. That seemed to bring him out of his stupor, having been staring at Karkat, waving at his half-sister, much less enthusiastically then Jade.  
“Okay guys, this is what we have been practicing all week for.” Dave said, moving to stand in front of them, his hands, covered by cheap pom poms, were put on his hips, “We’re going to give it our all. And be the best, as well as the first, track cheerleaders.”  
The whole time that they were actually cheering went by really fast. Karkat didn’t really think about what he was doing, just staring as John ran. It almost seemed like he was flying sometimes, it was always fascinating to watch him run. He got so into watching the other sometimes that he would feel an elbow in his side, telling him that he was doing something wrong or that it was his turn to do something.  
It seemed like John was going faster than he normally did, although Karkat didn’t really pay attention to his times ever. Sure he had gone to all of his meets and most of his practices, but he just kind of watched the other, not really caring about how fast or how slow that he was.  
After his first few ones and when he had some time to spare, John jogged over to the group of cheerleaders, cheering on him exclusively. Karkat could feel his face flush even more.  
“What’s with the outfits?” John asked, most likely aimed at Dave. Dave shrugged, taking a few gulps from his water bottle. He was getting much more into it then the other three.  
“It’s traditional.” He said, “What, don’t think I look pretty, Egbert?”  
John laughed as Dave batted his eyelashes behind his sunglasses that he kept on for some reason, “I’m not really going to comment on that as your girlfriend would and definitely could kick my ass. And I’m still in the middle of the meet.”  
“I’ve got to go fix something or another and need to bring both my girlfriend and my sister with me,” Dave said, dragging the other two girls with him somewhere. Karkat cursed Dave in his head, starting to think about what he could do to get the other back.  
Him and John stood there in silence for what felt like forever before John spoke up, “How did Dave convince you to wear a skirt?” he asked, the “that short” was left unsaid but Karkat could tell that he was thinking it.  
“I honestly don’t know. It’s probably just that he annoyed me enough that I just gave in to make him leave me alone.” Karkat said, leaning on one side and pouting slightly.  
John laughed before saying, “You’re so cute when you pout.” Karkat felt his flush, which had gone away at that point, come back loud and clear. John’s own face flushed and he turned away, bringing his hand up to rub awkwardly at his neck.  
Just then, John’s coach called him back over as he was to be back. John yelled back, mumbled something at Karkat before quickly jogging away.  
Dave, walking back, looked over at John’s back curiously, “What the fuck did you guys do while I was gone?”  
“He said I was cute when I pouted,” Karkat said, still very stunned at what had just happened. Dave paused for a moment before a smile came over his face.  
“Dude, that’s great. Why the fuck are you two acting like that?” Dave asked, his arms crossed. Normally Karkat would shoot something back but he was currently in the middle of freaking out and reevaluating his entire life.  
This made Dave nervous. He thought that this was going to be a great opportunity to shove his two dumb ass friends together when they had clearly both had feelings for each other. He really didn’t think that one of them would compliment the other and then they would both shut down.  
The back and forth between him and Karkat had been a present in their friendship forever and when Karkat wasn’t willing to fight with him, that is when he knows that something is up.  
But at least he knew that this time, it wasn’t that something was bad. It was just that he was a huge dumb ass who couldn’t handle compliments. But at least both of the idiots, he was trying to push together were both bad at all of this.  
He knew that John was bad with relationships as his last big relationship was with Vriska and that one ended really messily. It was so messy that everyone was kind of surprised that the two of them were still friends after all of that.  
But now he knew that this was going to be harder than he originally thought that it was going to be. But he had a new plan. They probably wouldn’t like it at first but they would thank him in the end.  
The rest of the meet paused by rather quickly for Karkat. He was pretty sure that his mind was just trying to think of anything that isn’t what was currently happening. John didn’t come back over, most likely not wanting to see him again.  
Karkat sighed, watching John talk to his teammates, waiting for his next turn to go up. Dave rolled his eyes from where he was standing next to him. Rose and Jade had gone off to the bathroom while they were waiting for John’s next run. Now Dave was stuck with a whiny Karkat. He was the worst kind of whiny for Karkat though, silent whiny. It was where he was just sitting there silently, waiting for something to happen to him instead of actually doing anything about it.  
Eventually, though, the meet came to an end. Karkat was ready to get out of their as fast as possible to end the rest of his misery. But Dave forced three of them to stay as they were going to go out for food afterward.  
Karkat would have still tried to get out of there, but Dave had said that he was going to be paying for it so he felt like it would be worth it. He could survive some more embarrassment in front of John for some free food.  
After waiting for John to be the last one in the changing rooms like he always was, Dave turned to Karkat and said, “Hey go ask John how much longer he’s going to take. I’m ready to get food.”  
Karkat rolled his eyes, tempted to just tell him to fuck off but he didn’t really feel like it, being kind of tired. It defiantly wasn’t that he had the chance to see John half to fully naked with an excuse. Not that at all.  
So he walked in, hearing the shower running. He was about to call out to John before he heard the door behind him shut quickly. Then he realized Dave ulterior motives.  
“Open the damn door, Dave,” Karkat yelled out, kicking the door.  
“You two need to get yourselves together. Now, I, Rose, and Jade are going to go, have food and then I will come back to let you guys out. One of you better makes a damn move. I’ll bring you back some food.” Dave said, clearly walking away afterward.  
Karkat put his forehead against the door, sighing. When he was busy sulking, the shower had turned off, something that Karkat was too busy wallowing to hear.  
“What are you doing?” Karkat heard John say from behind him. He tensed, turning around, his face flushed.  
“We’ve been locked in here,” Karkat said. John was silent for a moment, his eyes wide.  
“As in you just closed the door and it happened to lock behind you or as someone locked us in here?” John asked after a moment.  
“Dave,” Karkat said, shuffling where he was standing. John readjusted his towel before coughing.  
“Do you mind-” He started before Karkat got the hint, turning to face the door, his face flushed a bright red. He was honestly surprised that he hadn’t gone numb from all of the blood that had been going to his face.  
He stood there for a moment, waiting for the other to get dressed and hearing the rustling of the other's clothes. He was almost tempted to turn around and see what the other was hiding beneath his clothing. He had always heard things from others but it wasn’t like John got undressed in front of others.  
Dave had always bragged for John that the other had a big dick. He had also bragged that he was one of the few people on the planet who weren’t Johns's immediate family who had seen him naked. Karkat always rolled his eyes at the other but he was secretly kind of jealous and hoped that one day he could join that small club.  
“You can turn around now.” Karkat heard from behind him. He turned slowly, wondering if he was going to get an eye full of naked John, wondering if John thought that it would be easy to just tell the other by giving him front-row seats to his fully naked body.  
But, just as he figured, John was fully clothed other than his shirt which he was in the middle of putting on. He crushed down the sadness, really not wanting to acknowledge all of that.  
“You know why Dave locked us in here?” John asked, sitting down on the bench, patting the seat next to him. Karkat sighed, sitting down.  
“He was probably just seeing something that wasn’t there,” Karkat said, looking down and away from the other, getting slowly quieter. John was quiet for so long that John just had to look over to see what was going on through his face.  
John was sad clearly but Karkat was very confused as to why. The other was looking down at his feet, clearly contemplating something or another.  
Karkat was about to say something before John looked up, clearly having finished up what thoughts were going through his head, and turned to Karkat. Karkat hadn’t expected anything to come out of this, especially not John to kiss him. He had thought that they would just sit there doing nothing for an hour or two until Dave came back to let them out.  
Instead, he was feverishly making out with his crush who he had had a crush on since middle school.  
There make out session heated up quickly, going from a light kiss to Karkat sitting in the other’s lap, his hands on John’s face and John’s on his waist.  
They sat there making out for what felt like forever but Karkat was pretty sure that it was just around 15 minutes, making it a solid half an hour that they had been locked in here. Karkat was just hoping that no one was missing something or just happened to walk in somehow and see the two of them making out. Especially not when Karkat was still in the dumb cheerleading outfit that he had been forced to wear. He had had enough humiliation for one day.  
“So seriously, how were you forced to wear this damn thing?” John asked, pulling away from the other, playing with the very short skirt. Karkat shrugged about to tell him to fuck off before a thought came to him.  
“What, you don’t like it?” He asked, making himself pout, something that he had seen done in almost every rom-com he’d watched. John’s eyes widened before catching on to where Karkat was going.  
“Of course I do. Will say that I’m not the biggest fan of the fact that everyone else got to see you in this before I did.” John said, his voice huskier than it normally was. Karkat bit his lip, having discovered how much he liked this side of John, a side he hadn’t seen before. “Wish that I was the only one who had gotten to see you in this short ass skirt.”  
John continued to play with the edge of the skirt, almost pulling it up a few times. It was then that Karkat kind of cursed the fact that there was a pair of shorts underneath them, even if it was good at the beginning of this. He could feel the other’s arousal beneath him.  
So, instead of focusing on the fact that he would love the idea of John just pulling up the skirt that he had been forced to wear, he got off the other's lap, sitting on his knees in front of the other. John had clearly not been expecting this but he wasn’t going to complain.  
Not hearing anything from the other telling him to stop, Karkat unzipped the others jeans to pull out the others dick.  
While Karkat hadn’t really been in a very serious or long relationship before, he had been told, the few times he did it, that he gave rather good blowjobs. Wither it was an experimental one that he had given while trying out weed for the first, and only, time while trying to figure out his sexuality, or with one of the few boyfriends that he had over the years. They had all said that he was good with his mouth.  
He slowly teased the head with his tongue for a moment before taking the other as far as he could. John was on the bigger side of all of the people that he had been with. Normally he was able to take them all the way down, but it was hard when John was defiantly big enough that it took Karkat a big to even be able to get it into his throat, and still, he had more to go.  
So instead he went as far as he could before coming back up and trying to take the other back down. He continued this a few more times, John holding onto his hair lightly.  
Karkat pulled off for a moment to say, “You can pull harder. I’m not going to break.”  
John paused for a moment before smirking, “Damn, didn’t know you were that much of a slut.” Karkat paused from where he had just come up, the others dick still in his mouth. He had never really had anyone call him anything like that in bed, and judging by his own dick, he was clearly a bit of a fan.  
He then continued what he had previously been doing before, this time with a bit more vigor. John’s smirk grew, pulling the other's hair harder then he had been previously, as per Karkat’s request. Karkat moaned around the others dick, taking it into his mouth faster then he had previously.  
“Didn’t know that you liked being called a slut,” John said, smirking when the other moaned and went faster. “But I guess you got to call ‘em as you see ‘em.” Karkat paused for a moment, rolling his eyes at the dumb phrasing that had somehow placed itself in John’s mind. John just pulled the other head down more as almost a small punishment. Karkat moaned, forgetting about everything that he had previously thought, now just trying to take the other further into his mouth.  
John pulled the other down, trying to get Karkat to take more then he had. Karkat gagged a little as John brought him down as far as he could go. Eventually, Karkat felt his face place onto the other's skin, clearly meaning that he had taken it all. Karkat went to pull up but was stopped by John’s grip on his hair. He looked up at the other, trying to plead with him, to let him up. But he honestly didn’t care. While he knew that he needed to breath but he didn’t care as long as John was still stuck in his throat.  
But eventually, just when Karkat felt like he was about to pass out, John let him go. Karkat felt himself pull off quickly, breathing quickly, trying to get as much air in his lungs as possible.  
“Such a good slut,” John said petting the other's hair while he was gasping for air.  
Karkat waited a moment, waiting for his body to get the air that is very much needed. Part of him wished that he didn’t. He would have loved to stay there, surrounded by the other, for eternity. But, of course, humans need air, sadly.  
John brought the other up, slowly kissing the other, most likely to reassure him. Karkat stood up, placing himself on the bench next to the other. He would have sat on the other's lap, but his lap was very spit filled as he had drolled quite a bit from deep throating the other.  
“Are you-” John started before Karkat interrupted him.  
“I’m fine. While I’ve never almost passed out before, this isn’t my first rodeo.” He said, rolling his eyes. He heard the other growl at him, starting to bite at the other's neck, making marks on his neck, his grip on the other's waist tightening.  
Karkat moaned, not having expected for the other to react the way that he did. But he really didn’t mind. This meant that he be able to show to anyone that he had slept with John Egbert and they didn’t.  
“Of course. I should have known that a slut like you this wouldn’t be your first time.” John said into the other's neck. Karkat moaned lightly once more, feeling the other's breath against his neck. “Bet you let all the boys use you like this.”  
Karkat whined, not really thinking about it. He cursed himself, having sounded almost just like how John is describing. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself more silent. John just smirked, glad to see that the other was having fun.  
“You’d let just about anyone flip up your short ass skirt and get a taste of what is underneath,” John said softly into Karkat’s ear. Karkat whines, mentally saying fuck it and climbing back into the other's lap, grinding down onto the others dick.  
John’s hands slowly drifted down the others lower back, cupping at his ass. Karkat jumped slightly, moaning. He mentally cursed himself at his jumpiness, it was just natural for it to goes that way, plus that is where he wanted it to go.  
“Damn. Any reason why you have shorts underneath this skirt of yours? Sluts like you want to be ready, let anyone reach under and have their fill.” John said, squeezing making Karkat push back into his hands.  
John’s hands continued to roam, having to come back over the skirt to slip his hands underneath the top of the skirt, surprised at what he found.  
Karkat blushed having forgotten about Dave’s other stupid and less obvious part of the uniform that he had been forced to wear. He cursed Dave for the thousandth time that evening. He hadn’t expected anything to have come out of this night so he figured that the panties that he had been forced to wear wouldn’t matter. It wasn’t like Antone was going to really see them, unlike the skirt.  
But, like everything else he had denied was going to happen, he was wrong about that as well.  
“Well well well. Just so many surprises today.” John said, chuckling to mostly to himself. Karkat’s blush deepened, really wishing that he had decided against them, going for anything else. It wouldn’t be like Dave would have known unless he decided to look for himself. Which Karkat would have kicked him before letting him do anything like that. As much as he let John talk to him like he did, it was only because he liked it, not because it was true.  
Before Karkat could say anything more though, John reconnected their lips, his hands finding themselves underneath the other's panties.  
Karkat heard himself moan as felt John start to push in. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away once he realized that the other had decided to try going in dry. John realized his mistake, pulling his hand out. While John pulled out some very convenient lube, Karkat stood up taking off the skirt. He would have kept it on but the shorts underneath them really fucked everything up for him.  
Just as he was about to take the panties off as well before he felt a hand on his. He looked up at John curiously, silently asking him what was up.  
“You mind, keeping them on,” John asked, smiling at him nervously. Karkat paused for a moment before nodding hesitantly. He then got back onto the other's lap, placing his arms around John’s neck, bracing himself.  
He felt the other's hands go back down to his ass, trying not to touch his back with the slimness of his lube covered fingers. He moaned as the other finally, after what had felt like forever, entered him, starting to prep him.  
Karkat thrust back onto the other's finger, wanting more already. As he had stated earlier, he wasn’t some bumbling virgin.  
Luckily for him, John seemed to be wanting this to go fast, getting up to three fingers pretty quickly.  
After Karkat felt like he was ready, he whined, “Come on. I’m ready.” He cursed how whiny his words were. He really didn’t want to have his first time with his long time crush, to be full of him just whining the entire time.  
But John just chuckled, taking out his fingers out and whipping them on the towel beside him. Karkat whined at the emptiness that he felt before he felt the panties be pushed aside and he could hear the lube container being opened.  
Then after a moment, he felt John push in. Karkat moaned as John slowly entered him. It felt like forever until John bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment, letting Karkat adjust.  
He was about to tell the other to hurry up before John pulled Karkat up, slamming him back down onto his dick. Karkat moaned as John continued his fast pace. Eventually, John let go of the other's waist, putting his hands on the bench beside him, raising an eyebrow at the other.  
Karkat, getting the hint, moves his hands to hold the other's shoulders, moving himself up and down, going rather slow at the beginning before getting faster, just wanting more inside of himself. He reached down to jerk himself off only to have John slap his hand away.  
“A slut like you should be able to cum just on my dick.” He said into Karkat’s ear. Karkat moaned, trying to go faster. He was apparently not going fast enough as John wanted as he flipped them, making it so that Karkat was laying on the bench. He then grabbed Karkat’s ankles, bringing his legs up. It was times like this that he was remarkably flexible. Thank God for Kankri dragging him to his gymnastics classes and then the teachers dragging him to do the actual exercises.  
It continued like that for what felt like forever before Karkat could feel himself getting close, which he then announced to John. John smirked, leaning down to say, “Then cum for me, baby.”  
Almost as if his body had been waiting for it, he felt his orgasm rip through him, making his back arch off of the bench. John then thrust into Karkat once more, going as deep as he could, hitting Karkat’s prostate dead-on, cumming inside of him.  
They stayed there for a moment, basking in the afterwords. Before they could pull apart though, they heard the door finally open. John, knowing there was no way that they could quickly get dressed, just threw his towel over the two of them.  
“Well well well.” Dave said after having paused in the doorway and turning around, “Looks like my plan worked out.”  
Karkat, super pissed now, just yelled, “Get the fuck out of here asshole!” at the other and then proceeded to throw one of his shoes at the back of Dave's head. Dave, having expected it, had already ducked, running out of the door, laughing as he went.  
After he left, the two sat there, John still inside of him. Eventually, John finally exited out of the other, groaning as he went. He went to wet the towel, cleaning up Karkat.  
“Since we skipped out on going out to eat with everyone else, want to go get something?” John asked after a moment. Karkat paused, kind of having expected this to be a one-time thing.  
John seemed to have taken his continued silence as rejection, saying, “It’s fine if you don’t want to. But I figured it would be a good afterc-”  
“Where to?” Karkat asked, having not wanted John to think he wanted this to be a one-time thing.  
“I don’t know, what kind of food do ya want?” John asked, shrugging, getting up to dress himself for the second time.  
“Pizza,” Karkat said rather matter a factly. John laughed, holding Karkat’s clothes for a moment.  
“Do you happen to have an extra outfit?” John asked. Karkat shrugged.  
“I did but it was with Dave so who knows what happened to it.” Karkat sighed. Then he saw an opportunity and decided to take it, “What, you don’t like the cheerleader outfit?”  
John paused for a moment before saying, “Of course I do but I want to have the picture of you in it all to myself. It’s already a shame that I have to share that with everyone at school, but I don’t really want to with everyone else.” He paused again, “Unless of course you-”  
“God no. I don’t want to go through even more embarrassment. I feel like strangers seeing me in that thing is even worse than anyone I see daily.” Karkat said, scrunching his nose at the thought.  
John laughed once more, grabbing out his keys. “Cool, I can meet you at my car once you’ve gotten changed?” He said to which Karkat nodded, temporarily putting back on the uniform.  
The two then headed out, Karkat, last moment, kissing the others cheek. “I’ll… see you in a moment.” He then rushed over to where Dave was standing, Karkat's bag with his extra clothes in his hand, holding it out.  
“So, how was he?” Dave asked making Karkat flush.  
“Shut the fuck up.” He said, stomping away to go change into his cozy and normal sweater. There was also the fact that he had just realized just how cold he had become.  
He quickly changed, heading out to John’s car. John looked up from his phone, smiling at him. He opened to the passenger door, holding it open for Karkat.  
“Ready to go?” John asked to which Karkat nodded. John paused for a moment before saying, “While I liked the cheerleader outfit, I will say that I prefer your normal clothes much better.”  
John smiled nervously. Karkat paused for a moment, having to process the compliment before saying, “Thanks,” then giving John a rare smile before getting into John’s car. John paused for a moment before smiling to himself, always happy when he could make his grumpy companion or whatever they were, closing the door, and going over to his side of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second chapter if you guys want it but I've already put too many words into this at the moment. But who knows? Other then future me that is.


End file.
